Northern Downpour
by khaleeses
Summary: One-shot. Character study. Meredith Grey loves to sit in the pouring rain. Meredith-centric. M/D Implied A/D.


**So this is my first ever fanficition I'm gonna post here. Feel free to correct me if there is any grammar/vocabulary/spelling mistakes. I tend to be quite careless when writing. Basically, this is a one-shot/character study on Meredith with a bit of Derek. The timeline is during Season 2 somewhere after Derek chooses Addison. Sorry for the slight OOC, It's been a year since I watched Season 2. The bits of lyrics and title are from Panic! at the Disco's Northern Downpour.**

* * *

_F__or diamonds do appear to be, just like broken glass to me._

Meredith Grey sits on a bench outside Seattle Grace Hospital. She looks up at the dark sky hinting that a storm was coming. She sighed. _Fuck the storm_, she thought. Meredith doesn't get it. Why can't she be happy? She had the best friends in the world. A job that would have made her mother proud of her for once. Why did she always feel like the homewrecker of the Montgomery-Shepherd marriage? Oh, right. It's because she is.

A FEW WEEKS AGO

"I'm Addison Shepherd," the beautiful red head introduced herself.

"Shepherd?" Meredith questioned.

"And you must be the woman screwing my husband."

At that moment her heart broke.

_Northern downpour sends its love._

Raindrops start to fall and people begin to rust to grab their umbrella or rush to their cars. Meredith remains immoblie. She has known for a fact that it constantly rains in Seattle. Meredith Grey loves the rain. Ever since she was a adolescent. She would just sit in the rain and let all her emotions out. That way, no one even notices she's crying. She remembered her first love, the only person other than Derek that made her feel special. It was the anniversary of the day Thacher Grey had left her and Ellis. He had sat with her ouside as it rained, not speaking a single word. She just kept crying until the rain stopped. He kissed her lips and told her for the very first time. Three words. Eight letters.

SIX YEARS AGO

"I know you upset Mer," he kissed her softly

She let out another sob.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will."

_I missed your skin when you were east, you clicked your heels and wished for me._

By this time the rain is pouring and she is soaked. She sees a figure of a person walking towards her with an umbrella. As the figure gets closer, she realizes who it is. Derek. _Her_ Derek. The Derek who made her feel like no other person could. The same Derek who took fired cannon and blew apart her heart and soul when he failed to mention her was married. He quietly calls out her name. She doesn't respond, instead she lets out a few barely audible sobs. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She hated the fact that she had to see him everyday with a certian doctor that flew out from the east-coast. When she feels his eyes linger on her, almost as if she were his.

A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO

The elevator door opened to reveal an unhappy looking Derek. Meredith cautiously stepped into the elevator. The tension was like a fire.

"I miss you," Meredith said before she could take them back.

Derek hesitated before walking behind Meredith breathing in the smell of the Lavander shampoo he loved so much.

"I can't," he managed to breathe out.

_I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headache call it home._

Meredith never had a normal childhood. Her father left her mother when she was only five. At first she had asked her self if she did something wrong. Maybe she wasn't good enough. Her mother, who spent all time at the hospital never really cared about her. In all, she never really forgave her mother. As many times as she visited her in the nursing home. The times she would have to remind her mother she was no longer five years old but instead a second year intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. Deep inside hid a hatred for the older woman. But as screwed as she is because of her, she was still her mother. She was her home and maybe someday she would forgive her. And Derek.

"Meredith," Derek breathed out.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Her tears falling with the rain.

"Your soaked," he pointed out the obvious.

"Where's Addison?"

"She has a surgery tonight. Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone, Derek," she squeaked.

"No. Mer, tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? You. You're what's wrong! You sleep with me, don't bother telling me you were married then choose your wife over me and the act as if we're friends!" she snapped.

"Mer, I'm so sorry but she's my wife. We've been married for 11 years. I can't let go of that without giving it another chance," he soothed stroking her hair.

"Just leave," she sobbed.

"No. I'm not going to leave. I may have chose Addison but I still care."

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down._

And so he stayed. He stayed with her, for the night. Her head burried in his shoulder. Both soaking wet, neither one saying a word. In this moment, Meredith Grey had finally felt as though she was loved. And as much as she knew, it wouldn't last. Meredith had hoped the night would never end.

_Hey moon, don't you go down._

* * *

**So, that was my first story. I hated it. Sorry, if its a little OOC but I guess this is deep within Mer, past the dark and twisty. Also, sorry if you get confused with the whole flashback thing. The story didn't really make any sense, I just thought that this would be a good Mer/Der song. Review anyways?**


End file.
